Amethyst Flowers
by Keiraun
Summary: A RAZZLY/KARSH. It's one of my stories where I write the couple because.... Well, It would be cool. It's a little sad, but it proves my point so I am happy


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Amethyst Flowers   
----------------------- 

When I grew up in the Water Dragon Isles, along the edges of land grew several small purple flowers, like small amethysts shooting up from the rocky soil. They were the only flowers here apart from the water lilies. They weren't nearly as beautiful as the violet blossoms. 

These flowers used to bring young women to the island. In my childhood, my friends and I used to play tricks on them. It was always fun; they were all so gullible. Rosetta and Fredricka used to sneak up on them, and I used to use Fireball elements and scare them away. It was a funny thing, we mischievous fairies. We seem deceptively innocent, don't we? 

Bittersweet irony pours out from my eyes some nights like tonight. Poor little fairy, all alone, pathetically sad... Though the myth says that a fairy's tears can cure the greatest wounds. Some people don't know how much we fairies hurt. No matter how light hearted and whimsical we seem we have emotions too. 

I did something so odd when I joined the Serge group. I gave up being secluded to the small world we fairies existed in. I met some generally good people, as well as some cold-hearted beasts. I was willing to see the world through eyes that weren't innocent and naive, but what I gained wasn't the best things. 

I befriended many different people from many different aspects of life. Some were light-hearted creatures; others were men burdened by pains I'd never known. Heartbreak was easily noticeable, some people showed it much less obvious the Sir Karsh. 

No one, not even me, could have foreseen the bond that Sir Karsh and I would have forged. Serge used to like to bring use with him when he went to fight water elemental monsters. He's the warrior; I'm the mage, same element, the perfect combination. That isn't as true as I hoped it was. But being a fairy, I was always optimistic. 

When I met Sir Karsh, he was very easy to read. I wasn't sure if was   
just noticeable only by me, but it was obvious. The way he spoke, the glances he shot at Miss Riddel, how he spoke of a man named 'Dario'... I just put two and two together, I suppose. 

One night, the three of us went to the inn to prepare elements and rest up a bit. Serge was fast asleep, but Karsh and I were conversing at the table. I listened to the mannerisms of his speaking; he thought I was a child. Hell, everyone on the mission thought of me as a child. Feeling rather open to him, I completely change from the subject of what type of element is best. 

"Sir Karsh, do you ever think you'll find someone who can love you?" I leaned forward as the words came out; surprised my lips let them be spoken. He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. 

"There's someone out there for everyone, or so I hope," Karsh replied. 

"Even me?" I asked, feeling rather sad. I had never been in love before, and outside my sister I didn't have any friends... Besides Sir Karsh, that is. 

He nodded. "Of course Razzly, you are a very nice little sprite. You are a little too young to be worrying about such matters, though." My heart tore as I heard that. Too young. Am I too young for you to return my feelings, Sir Karsh? Or do you even have the slightest clue of my age, and the life I've had? 

Trapped for months in the Hydra Marshes, I thought I would die there. I thought I'd die alone, scared, and never knowing what true love or friendship was. Then, Serge, Guile, and Mel rescued me. They gave me a place to belong. I found some meaning beyond spreading pixie dust and making children smile. I found Serge's cause. 

I looked at Sir Karsh, my eyes placed into his. I asked him, "Sir Karsh, how old do think I am?" He blinked a few times and ran his hands through his thick lavender hair. 

"About Ten or eleven?" His guess was rather unsurprising. No matter how old I am, through everyone's eyes I will always be a child. Just a young, naive, gullible little girl. I don't speak like a child when I have a point to prove, maybe if I changed my manner of speaking people would notice otherwise. 

I shook my head, disappointed. For my age, I am surprised my mother had not married me off a few years ago. "Fairy far off, Sir Karsh. I am twenty-three years of age." 

I laughed as Karsh's expression turned to pure shock. Hard to believe that little Razzly isn't such a child. "Seriously, Razz?" 

"Why would I lie about something so pointless as age? Fairies look the same whether 8 or 60. We don't age after a certain point," I replied, removing my cap and placing it on the table. "Among my people, I am actually considered exceptionally pretty." 

I don't really know why I said that. It wasn't relevant at all. True, I could have any male sprite I wished, but that's not what I wanted at all. I don't care no matter how impossible it is, but I liked Karsh, a human man who saw me as a child. He and I could only be 'friends', and that is something all the magic I know couldn't change. 

Karsh smiled at me. "I didn't expect you to be as old as you are, did it ever offend ya that I talked to you as if you were young?" Karsh's concern was rather comforting, but it wasn't what I was looking for. 

"No," I replied, "Everyone does the same thing. As a fairy I am supposed to be light-hearted and such, like an innocent little kid." 

"I'm sorry." A simple response was all he offered. I sigh, and shake my head. We fairies need to be carefree. I should be so as well. 

But no, I'm not like I was. I'm not like I should be. I don't fit the mold, all thanks to Serge and company. They showed me the world beyond simple flowers and shiny cute things. They greatly expanded my visions of the world, and thus I lost a piece of my expected manner. 

Sometimes I wish the group of world travelers never saved me. At least I never would have known such heartache in my life. I never would have seen the harm and cruelty people face. 

I decided to go to bed to avoid any further conversation. As I floated to the door, I turned to take one last look at him for the evening. "You know Sir Karsh, we have a lot in common. There are some things we just can't have but will still strive to get." 

"Razzly, there is no need to call me Sir since we're friends." Friends… That's all we could ever be. 

"You are a fairy good friend, Karshy, g'nite." 

When I grew up in the Water Dragon Isles, along the edges of land grew several small purple flowers, like small amethysts shooting up from the rocky soil. Now that I've seen them again, I can't help but think of Karsh's soft hair, they are same color within near exact intricacy. Despite the attack on the Dragon Isles, the flowers still flourish and are greatly abundant. With a little effort, no matter how much pain you go through, you can find some peace. Though this fate that has befallen me isn't quite as I wished. 

Maybe in another time, place, universe, I'll finally be able to be loved in return by the Dragoon Deva Karsh. I wait for that time to become reality, and I pray that when it does happen… but the universe isn't always that fair. 

~Fin 

A little different then my usual style,   
But it was quite fun to write. Well,   
Until next time, happy reading to you   
All and so on and such forth. Laterz.   



End file.
